A Sight to Behold
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: After a mission, Orihime walks into Edward's bedroom one night.


**(A/N: This is an Edward/Orihime lemon I've thought of for a while now. Why? Because...what the heck? I was really into "The Flower Princess and the Alchemist", okay? While I was reading, this idea struck me because aren't Ed and Orihime is so cute together? So I decided to make first ever Edward/Orihime lemon/smut/whatever sex term you want to call it! Enjoy! Warning: Anyone who doesn't like sexual content, don't read. This is M rated for a reason.)**

* * *

A Sight to Behold

I laid down on one of the beds of the two bedroom hotel room I rented. The last mission we went on was fucking hell. We were assigned a mission to uncover the mysterious disappearance of young girls in a town a little northeast of West City named Huiana City.

The criminal was hell to keep track of. He was damn elusive! Every strategy or plan we come up with, he seems to always be one step ahead. The guy was smart in that annoyingly persistent way. Whenever we had a lead on him, he always remained one step ahead of them.

I became irritated and aggravated by the minute. Why doesn't the damn bastard show himself already? The mission wasn't all that difficult. Just annoying. So fucking annoying.

It was then Orihime suggested she would be the bait to lure the culprit in since the criminal was after young girls.

I was wholly against the idea. I was infuriated and appalled that she would even suggest such idea. Letting herself become a decoy and possibly get captured? What the hell was she thinking? There's no way I was going to let some perverted creep lay a hand on her! Absolutely not! There's no way I'm letting her put herself in potential danger like that!

However, Al agreed with Orihime's suggestion of luring the criminal in, saying that it may be our best bet for capturing him. As much as I _hated_ to admit it, he presented some pretty valid points. At the rate we were going, we would never be able to stop the crook. Let alone, even see his face.

Although, I was stubborn and wasn't just going to give in. No matter how brilliant or well thought out the plan may be, I wasn't going to risk the slightest chance of Orihime getting hurt. Not even so much as a paper cut or a small bruise.

Al berated me for being difficult. That I was being too overprotective, but I wasn't going to give up the argument. Until Orihime stepped in. She did her best to appease, saying she would do her best not to do anything _too_ reckless. She added the fact that she appreciates my concern. However, she was steadfast on scheme. It doesn't matter what I say she wouldn't back down. Orihime may appear sweet and innocent, but she sure as well can be stubborn when she wanted to.

After much condensation and a pouting lip from Orihime, I conceded and went along with the plan. However, if the crook so much as pluck one hair off of Orihime's head, he was going to prison in a body bag.

The plan didn't go exactly as, well, planned. There were a few struggles and close calls. There were a few times when it seemed like the criminal wasn't going to fall for Orihime's 'helpless damsel' act, but he had one fatal flaw. He just couldn't resist a pretty face. Damn pervert!

Afterwards, we managed to capture him and arrest, and after several days, the mission was finally over and done with.

And that's how found myself in one of the bedrooms of the hotel I rented while we all stayed in Huiana. The other bedroom belonged to Orihime, obviously. Tomorrow we are leaving heading back to East City, so I can report to the stupid Colonel and get with my research with the Philosopher's Stone.

I, unexpectedly, heard a knock on my door. Curious, I sit up from my bed. Who could it be this late at night? Was it Al?

My question was answered when the door slowly creaked open. I was shocked to see that it was-

-Orihime, who was knocking on the door!

What was she doing up so late, in the middle of the night? Did she need something?

She dressed in her baby blue nightgown. An excellent attire to wear to bed. The silky cotton gown reached at the way down until right above her knees. Her beautiful, burnt orange colored hair cascaded down her hair until it reached her hips. The hair was sort of wavy and was becoming wavier and wavier the more it grew. Her hair swept around her, creating a beautiful, red halo. Her porcelain skin had a silky smooth texture to it. It was completely flawless, lacking any flaws or blemishes. Her curvaceous and well endowed figure were many men's fantasies and the envy of women's. Her wonderful, silvery gray eyes were bright and filled with undying warmth. The unconditional compassion, loving care, and joyful happiness behind them was truly a contagious sight to see. Just seeing her bright and happy makes anyone just as happy. Although, what was most attractive about her was her smile. A smile that was as bright as the sun. A smile that was so enchantingly alluring that it instantly endeared people to her like bees to a honey. A smile that blows away the heavens with its divine grace and beauty. A truly beautiful smile.

I've never admit to anyone, but I had a bit of a crush on her. I don't know when I started falling for her. It just happened. Slowly and gradually. She was gentle, kind, compassionate, and beautiful I loved everything about Orihime. Never in my life would I fallen for a girl quite as hard as her. I was a lovesick fool. That's all there to it.

It's ironic really. We were as different as night and day. I was hot tempered, brash, obstinate, and impatient. She was shy, happy, mild mannered, and sweet. And yet I liked her. I liked that she could put up with my difficult nature. I liked that she was thoughtful and understanding. I liked that she never pressed me for answers when I'm in a bad mood or upset, not like Winry, who screams and cries and burst into tears when she's locked out of the loop or gets extremely pissed and argumentative. Don't get me wrong. I really do care about Winry. She's one of my closest friends. But damn, she could be really annoying to deal with at times. There were a lot things I liked about Orihime that it was hard to decipher what exactly attracted me to her. I liked everything about her. She was the elegant, majestic moonlight shining brightly against a cold, barren desert.

She slowly stepped closer into the room, the door already closed behind her. "Sorry for coming in so late," she spoke in a soft, sweet voice.

"That's alright." I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What'd you need?"

She didn't answer. Something about her was slightly different than usual. The bashful smile was plastered on her face, but, strangely, it was a little bit more coy, more inviting and coquettish.

"I just...wanted to thank you, Eddie," she finally confessed, a shy blush adorning her face. "You know, for protecting me. If it wasn't for you… I would've…"

I instantly understood was she meant. The culprit caught on to the fact that she decoy kind of, sort of working for the military. He finally caught on to our plan. Well, partially. As much as he _loves_ a pretty face, he was sure as hell a lot smarter to just get rid of her than risk getting arrested for his abduction and murder of young girls. Though, he forgot one thing. I wasn't about to let some thug lay a hand on Orihime! As quick as lightning, I used my automail to block a strike from his knife.

I casually waved it off, trying to sound as cool and nonchalantly as possible. "It's no big deal."

She stepped closer. "Well, it is to me." She took a spot next to me on the bed, but there was enough space between us. "That's why I came in here to ask you."

I twisted my body a little more until I faced her properly. I was curious. What did she want to ask me. I decided to voice my question out loud. "Ask me what?"

She smiled, sweetly at me. A smile that made my heart skip a beat. I could my cheeks reddening a bit. No matter my mood, it always warmed my heart to see her smile at me like that. I cursed at myself under my breath. Lately, I've been anxious around her. And that the bad, nervous, twitchy kind. But the good, still somewhat nervous, giddy kind.

Orihime twisted and played with her fingers together. A habit I used to seeing whenever she was nervous or fidgety. "I came in here to ask you what you wanted for breakfast tomorrow. It's my thanks for saving me. She stopped playing with her fingers, beaming at me brightly. "So, go ahead. Tell me what you want."

My eyes widened. My favorite food for breakfast? My mouth almost watered at the thought. I always enjoyed Orihime's cooking. I always loved eating it everyday. She was the best chef around!

I grinned broadly. "Could you make some of that rice and red bean omelet and some of that bacon and honey fried eggs you made the other day?" I requested out with an enthusiasm of a child on their birthday.

She just smiled, accepting my request. "Sure thing."

She paused, kicking her legs a little and glancing down at the floor with contemplative, pouty expression. The same thoughtful look she had when she was thinking deeply about something. I could see her bridge of her nose being tainted a light shade of pink.

"Can I ask for another favor?" she questioned, this time her voice sounding smaller and shyer.

Confused, I tilted my head. A favor? What? And what was she saw nervous about? Her hands wouldn't stop fidgeting with the end of her nightgown. "What is it, Orihime?" I was just too curious not to ask. If something was bothering her, I wanted to be there to help her.

Her silver eyes glanced at me before quickly averted them away with a bashful blush on her face. "I-I c-can't do!" she exclaimed, embarrassingly.

I frowned, even more confused. Why was she adamantly refusing to look at me? Was she mad at me? Disappointed? Whatever it was that was bothering her, I wanted her to tell me so I could fix.

With a stern expression on my face, I gripped her shoulders and twisted her around until she was facing me. "What is it? Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset?"

"No!" Orihime shouted out, startling me enough to cut me off. She shook her head vigorously. "That's not it at all!" Her face falted into a shyer and more modest expression. "I… I just…" She nervously chewed at the bottom of her lip, shifting her eyes away.

I was even more puzzled now. This was strange. Why couldn't Orihime look me in the eye? And why was she so fidgety and nervous?

I opened my mouth. But before I could say anything, I was interrupted.

"C-close your eyes!" Orihime suddenly exclaimed, loudly and red faced.

"W-what?" I was absolutely stunned and caught off guard by the unexpected rise of her voice.

She quickly covered her mouth, her face darkening even more because of the immense amount of embarrassment she was feeling.

"J-j-just close your eyes, Eddie," she repeated once more, almost pleadingly this time, her voice a lot more quieter and self conscious.

I stared at Orihime for a few good seconds before complying with her wish. I slowly closed my eyes, my mind reeling with questions of why she wanted them closed in the first place. Imagines in my head conjuring up all types of scenarios. Some good. Some bad.

I tensed slightly when I felt the bed shift and move. After a few moments, I relaxed a bit, realizing that it was probably just Orihime scooting closer to me. Slowly, I was beginning to become quite impatient, wondering if this was going to take much longer. When can I open my eyes again?

The next moment, I instantly froze. My brain was rendered useless, stopping all thought process. My body became stiff. I was unable to grasp what was happening. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat thumping wildly against my chest.

Something soft was pressing against my lips. Whatever it was incredibly soft and warm. I could feel it moving gently against my lips. The taste of apples swept through my mouth. My nose caught the distinctive, alluring smell of strawberries.

After my brain rewired itself, the thought of what it was hit me like a force of a punch. I stilled even more when I realized what was happening. I kept my eyes closed in fear that if I opened them, the soft sensation against my lips would be gone. That all of the this would be one big, blissful dream.

Finally, after a long, agonizing moment, I cracked an eye open. The thing I saw were strands of burnt orange hair obscuring my version. The strawberry scent I was smelling must've come from the shampoo and conditioner that was used in the hair. Next up was a face that unbearably close to mine. The feeling of something soft, tender, and gentle moving against my lips was still very much present. The sensation I was feeling was all too clear now. There was no denying it now.

Orihime was kissing me!

I stood stock still, wide eyed, stunned and frozen, not knowing what to do as Orihime's lips gently moved against my own. I was being kissed by my crush!

Soon the kiss stopped as soon as it started. Orihime opened her eyes, a shy smile spreading across her lips, and a small blush adorning her face. She giggled at my dumbfounded and astonished expression.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft and coy tone, the apprehension she once had completely disappeared. "I always wanted to do that, Eddie. I just couldn't do it with you staring at me. I've always liked you for a long time." She leaned back. That modest smile still plastered on her face. "I want to show you how much I like you, Eddie. Can you just watch me?"

I didn't say anything. Still completely baffled and flummoxed to respond. Orihime giggled quietly at that and leaned away from the bed until she standing directly in front of me.

My mind was blank, puzzled, and bewildered, wondering what she was planning to do. Orihime stared at me longingly with a sly grin. The complete opposite from her shy ones minutes again.

"Watch me, Eddie," she repeated, this time more hotly than before.

I was drawing a blank. Watch her do what?

Then my eyes absolutely bulges out my head as I witnessed her tiny and slim fingers reach up and undo the first button of her nightgown. "O-O-Orihime?!" I squawked out, appalled, embarrassed, and flustered. "Wh-what are you doing?!" My face was red as a tomato. My heart was hammering in my chest. Was this a joke?!

Orihime just grinned at me in a bold and shy way, her fingers already undoing another button. "I've always liked you for a long time now, Eddie." Another button was undone. "I want to show how much I really like you." Another button. My head was telling me to look away, to show some decency or to stop her. But my eyes were hopelessly glued onto Orihime, hypnotically watching her undress right in front of me. I could feel a rising heat in my loins.

"Just sit and watch me, Eddie."

Once the fifth button was through, her breasts _jiggled_, almost _bursting through the remains of her nightgown_. At this point, I was in a trance. I could feel a bead of sweat dripping down the side of my face. I swallowed a small lump in my throat, gaping like a dumbstruck fish, and the blood in my head rushing with every passing second my eyes remained spellbindingly glued to her.

"Yes," Orihime purred, appreciatively. "_Watch me_." Her words were like a spell. I could not look away. Another button became undone. I could practically see most of her cleavage at this point, and they were _huge_! God, they ginormous! No wonder most guys would risk life and limb just to get a peek, a small glimpse of them. No other women's chest in Amestris could compare to Orihime's size. So wonder they are all jealous and envious of her. _She had the bust size of a goddess_! And I haven't seen the whole thing yet!

Finally, after the last button was undone, her breasts basically _popped_ through the confines of the gown with a tantalizing bounce too boot! Her boobs were gigantic! They were two silky smooth watermelons perched proudly on her upper body. Her luscious, pink nipples stood mesmerizingly at the tip. Oddly enough, my pants were beginning to become tighter by the minute.

Was it me? Or was the room started to get hot?

Her gown fluttered around her until it gracefully hit the floor. I could see the beauty that was Orihime's body. Her silky smooth, porcelain skin that painted her whole body a deliciously, creamy color. Her extra large bust bouncing with every movement she made that my eyes, for the life of me, could _not_ look away. My mind wondering if they would feel as soft and firm as they appeared. Her tasty, taut nipples just begging to be licked and touched. My eyes trailed down to her slim waist. Her stomach was slightly toned and flat. All that traveling definitely put some muscle on her. I was further proven by her long, toned, sculpted, and creamy legs. They were so enticingly and shapely sensual. The only garment covering her body was her cotton, pink panties. After my evaluation was completed, only thought came to mind. Orihime had a smoking hot body! God, she was so damn sexy! And here I am seeing every _single_ inch of it.

She smiled pleasingly when she saw the desire in my eyes. "Do you like my body?" There was still some remnants of shyness in her voice. I could only nod dumbly as a response, too unresponsive and mesmerize to say anything remotely coherent. The heat in my groins was becoming increasingly unbearable. Her smile widened a bit. "Good. I was kinda nervous. I only want you to see me like this, Eddie. I thought about it for quite a while now, and today made me realize I want you to be my first time. No one, but you. I want to give myself to you."

Satisfied, Orihime kicked her gown away, and took, agonizing steps towards me. A sultry, sweet smile I never seen on her face before curved her lips. She slowly set herself down on my lap in a teasingly slow way, taking extra measure to make sure I had a _good_, _long_ look at her boobs as she descended.

With some of my sense reasoning finally returning, I started to understand what was going on. Never in my wildest dreams would I believe this would happen. That my innocent crush would be capable of something so immodest and so fucking erotic.

Orihime was trying to seduce me! And damn, was it working!

My hypothesis rang true when she became peppering my neck kisses. My throat rumbled as a quiet moan escaped me. I had to stop this! What if Al comes in and sees us like this?

I gripped her shoulders, carefully pushing her away. "Orihime, we shouldn't be doing this," I panted, my voice already hot and ragged. The hidden desire in my eyes was still present. My male hormones were raging. I wanted her. _I wanted her badly_. But I had just enough self control to know we shouldn't be doing this. Not right now.

She just smiled sensually at me. "It's okay," she said suggestively, her eyes bright with a lustful desire. "I want this. I want you, _Eddie_."

"What if Al comes in?" I managed in ask, though my mind was slowly becoming clouded with lust and passion. I was caring less and less about Al being here and barging in on us. Not when I could feel her soft breasts pressed against my chest, only my clothes preventing me from feeling more.

"Al's not here," she answered teasingly. "He probably thought we were both asleep and decided to take a walk to keep himself busy for the night." She gracefully wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly pulling her face closer to mine. "He won't be here for a while."

Orihime leaned in closer until I could practically feel her hot breath hitting my face. "I want to give my virginity to you. I want to belong to you. I want my first time to be with you." She stared at me lovingly. "I want you to make love to me, Eddie." And just like that, she crashed her lips onto mine, pressing them together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Her lips were so soft and sensual. The delectable taste of fresh apples invading my mouth again. Her lips caressing mine was a sensation I never wanted to stop feeling. Her hands weren't idle either. They threaded through my hair, carefully combing my golden locks.

The kiss deepened and I sighed indencently into her mouth. I could feel the rest of my resolve gradually crumble away. It was hard to think straight when _my crush was half naked and kissing me_! And she was very persuasive. _Very persuasive_.

Her hands began to untie my hair tie, letting my braid become undone and my loose hair to fall around me. She smiled against my lips, gracefully combing her fingers through my hair, getting rid of any tangles. She gripped my hair, using it to steady herself as she smashed her lips more into mine. I felt her tongue caress the bottom of my lip, and that point I practically gave in, opening my mouth to give her access. How could I not? Everything felt _so_ good.

Our tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance as we began our hot, steamy makeout session. One of my hand went to cup her face while the other played with her hair, feeling the delightful softness of it between my fingers. Eventually, I won and earned a soft moan from her, causing me to smirk in satisfaction. I forced her tongue to retreat as I grew more passionate and forceful in the kiss. Her lips were definitely going to be bruised once we're done.

However, Orihime had other thoughts on her mind. She carefully unbuttoned the silver band keeping my jacket together. She tried shrugging it off and I helped her remove it, not breaking from the kiss. Her hands started feeling the muscle of my chest through the black t-shirt I wore. Her touch was sending shivers down my spine.

She broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting our lips. Our eyes were lit up with lust and desire. She grinned at me, her hands already tugging at my shirt and lifted it up off my head as I quietly let her. My chest laid bare for the whole world to see. "Just sit back, Eddie. I want to show you how much I like you."

Orihime giggled appealingly to herself, her eyes admiring my well toned abs and chest. "You're very handsome, Eddie," she whispered hotly in my ear. Her slender finger started trailing a pattern on my torso, sending shivers down my spine. Her tantalizing fingers trace every nook and cranny of my toned abs. My muscles rippled and twitched under each and every touch. Her lips were already kissing up and down my neck. The feeling of her soft, creamy breast pressing against my unobstructed, hard chest was lovely. I could feel her hardened nipples poking at me. I was completely under her spell. The heat in my groin kept rising to unimaginable levels. I needed to get my pants off. Now!

My hands started moving slowly along her sides and thighs, gripping them tightly as I suddenly groaned wantonly when she kissed a certain spot on my neck. Hearing my quiet moan, Orihime proceeded to suck on that spot, trying to draw out more of my entranced sounds. She let go, leaning back and stared at me with eyes filled with lust, want, and love. I'm sure I had the same intense feelings and desires in my eyes as well. We both wanted each other.

She proceeded to descend down to the floor, peppering kiss along my abs and chest along the way. Her hand was beginning to fumble with my belt. I helped her to undo it. Standing up for a moment, I slide my pants off, revealing my blue boxers underneath. There was a large bulge jutting through it.

Orihime stared fascinated at it. When her hand touched it experimentally, I craned my head back and almost silently cried out, a feeling of pleasure coursing through me. She smiled at me, quite happy that she could get me to sound like that from a simple touch.

She gently pushed me back down into a sitting position on the bed. Her hands continued to touch and rub the bulge on my boxers and all I could do was quietly groan out her name, lost in the pleasure of her wonderful hands. She gripped the base of my boxers and gently slid them down. My cock instantly sprung to life, hard and ready.

She glanced at it quite stunned, a small, shy blush appearing on her face. "This is a man's penis?" she said amazed. "This is my first time seeing it. It's quite big." I smirked proudly as she praised my seven inch dick, only to groan loudly when her fingers started rubbing up and down the tip.

Her dainty fingers finally wrapped themselves around my manhood, gently stroking it up and down. A series of quiet moans and cries escaped me at the feeling of her warm hands touching me there, fondling me, and giving me pleasure.

"What's this?" Orihime gazed curiously and fascinated at the time of my cock. She eyed the small fluid that was beginning to leak out. "Is this… precum?" She touched it exploratory, rubbing her finger up and down at it. She shot me a loving and luscious smile, hand returning to wrapping itself around my manhood and rubbing it all around. "Am I doing good, Eddie?"

I could only vaguely nod my head, my mind too clouded with lust to say anything.

Either way, Orihime let out a satisfied and pleased, "Oh, I'm glad. I thought I was doing it wrong. This is my first time."

Damn! If this was her first time giving a handjob, why did it feel so fucking good?

Suddenly, her hands left me, the pleasurable sensation leaving me. I was finally able to relax and regain some of my breathing. I could feel beads of sweat trickling down my back. I cracked an eye open, wondering what made her stop. She peered at me with a hungry gaze, a small grin curving her lips.

"Are you looking at me, Eddie?" she asked with a lustful tone. "Good. I want your eyes on me." Her hand wrapped the base of my dick and I hissed at that, still keeping an eye on her. "I want you to see me making you feel good." She lovingly stroked her hand up and down in agonizingly slow pace that wasn't enough to satisfy me. Just taunting me. She stopped again, her head leaning for until the tip of my cock was almost touching her lips.

My eyes bulge. Was she about to do what I think she was going to do?

"Eddie," Orihime spoke once more hungrily and sultry. "Watch me."

With that, she took the base of my cock into her mouth. I cried out in ecstasy. I couldn't believe what was happening. The girl of my dreams was in the midst of giving me a blowjob! It was heavenly! Her mouth felt so good!

"Orihime! Fuck!" I threw my head back and groaned out wantonly, gripping the sheets and getting lost in the pleasure her mouth and tongue were giving me. Her mouth was so tight and warm. It felt so good around my cock.

Her tongue licked and sucked on my manhood as she bobbed her head up and down. She tried taking me deeper, but stopped when she gagged and could not take me any further. She slowly removed my manhood from her mouth, licking it sensually as if it were a lollipop while her hand touched and fondled it. I fisted my automail into the sheets as I continued to watch Orihime giving me a blowjob. She was so damn hot!

Orihime reentered my dick in her mouth, sucking on it greedily. I got a great view of her tantalizing breasts as they jiggled and bounced with every motion. I threw my head back, moaning in ecstasy as she tried to force more of me down her throat. She gagged a little before relaxing her throat as she slowly took more and more of my cock, going further than last time.

"Ah! Orihime!" My hand unconsciously went to grip her head, holding her steady and helping her to guide more of my manhood in her. "So good! Fuck!" I was going to burst soon. Being a virgin, I wasn't going to last long. Not with this heavenly feeling erupting through me.

I gasped when my whole dick was finally in her mouth. She sucked on it hungrily, using her free hand to fondle and caress my balls. Fuck! I'm going to blow! I'm gonna blow!

With a loud cry, I exploded into her mouth. My seed shot deep inside her mouth and throat. She kept sucking on me, determined to gizzle every last drop down.

I sighed in bliss and panted heavily when she finally removed my manhood from her mouth. I could see the white fluid dripping down the side of her bottom lip before she used her tongue to lap it up. My crush just gave the greatest fucking blowjob ever, and it felt so good! _So damn good_!

I heard her swallow and gazed at her with half lidded eyes, still recovering from that epic blowjob. "You taste kinda bitter, Eddie," she said, She smiled enticingly. "I like it."

She leaned back a little, looking at me lustfully. "Don't move yet, Eddie," she instructed sweetly. "There's something I want to try. Just watch me."

I didn't have to ask or think when her hands hooked under her breasts, lifting them up for me to see those glory, round melons. My hazy mind could only wonder with excitement and anticipation at what she was planning to do next. I gasped in utter bliss when she used her breasts to bury my cock in between two giant bags of soft goodness. I threw my head, moaning wantonly. The feeling was unlike anything I ever felt before.

"Are you watching me, Eddie?" she asked seductively, rubbing her magnificent boobs up and down my cock, enveloping it in two sweet, fluffy pillows. "Are you watching me give you pleasure?" Oh yes, I was watching. I was witnessing my dick being engulfed in between her breasts. My hungry gaze ogled those large melons bounce up and down my shaft, jiggling every which way, mesmerize by the way my manhood completely disappeared between their folds. The sight of it was so hot. So enticing. So… So sexy.

I already exploded before, but I felt like I was going to pop _again_ and so soon. Sensing that I was close, Orihime began to increase her tempo. Whenever the tip of my manhood would poke out, she would give it a hungry lick. "You can let yourself go on my breasts, Eddie," she urged enticingly, rubbing my cocky more fiercely and with much abandon, hoping to finish me off.

That was all the initiative I needed. My jizz gushed out like an erupting volcano, covering her breasts in my sticky semen. "It's so hot!" I heard her moan delightfully. She removed my cock away from her boobs. With a single eye cracked half way open, I observed her hungrily and sensually licking away every last drop of my seed off her breasts.

That was it. I was tired of watching. I was tired of doing nothing. I wanted to be the one doing the exploring now.

Orihime climbed up to her feet, and seeing her cleaning herself up from my essence, I couldn't wait any longer. My mind was hazy with lust and desire.

She shivered when she felt something both warm and cold touch her aroused body before being tossed playfully onto the bed. She yelped in surprise, landing on her back. Her delicious breasts bounced hypnotically a little as she landed.

I climbed on top of her, smirking down at her. She grinned in return. "Eddie," she whispered hotly.

"My turn," I murmured sexily. I crashed my lips against hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. I could taste myself in her mouth. I thrusted my tongue out and caressed her bottom lip. She happily complied, opening her mouth, and giving me access to its depths. My wet appendage found hers and we started battling for dominance. I eventually won, earning an elicit moan from Orihime which I swallowed up greedily.

As I continued to makeout with Orihime, my hands were doing their own exploring. They caressed and prodded along her thighs, going up to her waist before stopping just underneath her breasts, sending pleasurable shivers all around her body.

I leaned away, my lustful eyes asking for permission. Even though I was eager, I was still hesitant. This is our first time. I wondered if I should be doing this.

Orihime's lips curved up into amorous smile. She grabbed my flesh hand and guided it to her left breast. She let out a quiet moan when my hand palmed it while I could only stare at her in slight surprise.

"Eddie," she muttered encouragingly, using my hand to fondle her breast. It was so firm and soft. My hand could barely cover the whole thing. There was a lustful hue under the bridge of her nose, her eyes staring with want and desire. "Touch me."

That was all the encouragement that I needed. I took control of my hand, caressing and playing with her breast, watching it jiggle and move tantalizingly. Any remnants of doubt was completely cast aside as I continued with my ministations. My automail hand went join in too, kneading the unattended one. Orihime moaned quietly, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed as I carried on with palming and kneading her sweet melons. My hands were becoming rougher and more exploratory. I juggled them to my heart's content, observing them bounce around, up and down, side to side. The view of it was intoxicating.

My finger trailed up and gently flicked her perky nipple. I received an elicit and slightly louder moan from her, making me smirk proudly that I could make her feel this good. I now knew how wonderful her fleshy mounds felt. No doubt other guys would be jealous that I got to play with the biggest pair of breasts in all of Amestris. If only they could feel the soft, velvety goodness that were Orihime's enticing buxom. As if I let them. Orihime is _mine_. But feeling and touching them wasn't enough now. I wanted to taste them as well.

I stick my tongue and trailed across her right bosom, starting from the underside and licking it all over, making sure not to miss a single spot. The unique taste of her along with her heated moans encouraging me to go further. My tongue continued its exploration until it reached her nipple, flicking it teasingly. Orihime fisted the sheets even tighter, a pleased moan escaping her lips as my mouth wrapped around her taut nipple, sucking on it greedily.

"Oh, Eddie…," she cried hotly, her hand coming up to push my head down further, making me take in more of her. Her back arched, pushing her mounds out more. I proceeded to suck and taste her delicious nipple and sweet breast. I slowly removed my head, done with that one. A loud pop resonated as the bosom bounced into place. The sight of it was captivating. I found her other boob, giving it the same treatment I gave the last one. Orihime's hand fisted in my hair. Her sweet cries were music to my ears.

I glanced up at her to see that her eyes were closed. "Orihime," I called out o her gently. I waited for her open her eyes, and when they did, they gazed at me with a hazy, lusty, yearning silvery hue. "Look at me," I said huskily. I wanted her eyes on me just like my eyes were on her before. "Don't look away."

I descended downwards, my tongue trailing across every piece of her delightful skin it could touch, and my desire filled, golden eyes never leaving contact with her beautiful, silvery orbs.

Her breathing became more labored, her chest rising and falling as I glided further down. The desire in her eyes looking at me in anticipation once I reached my destination. Her pink panties were already soaking wet with want and passion.

I gave her sweet honeypot an experimental lick through her panties. Orihime's response was instantaneous. She threw her head back, moaning my name out wantonly. Wanting to hear of her melodious cries, I pressed my face further into her crotch covered panties, licking her through the garment. She bucked and spasmed, her hand clawing at the sheets below, and her legs stretching out uncontrollably.

My eyes gazed to see hers closed once again, the pleasure becoming too much to bare. I leaned back. "Orihime," I spoke out huskily. I waited patiently for a few seconds before a silvery orb cracked open. I smirked in satisfaction. My male pride swelled at the hungry look in her eyes. "Orihime, don't look away. Keep your eyes on me."

My fingers tugged at her pink panties. I didn't just take them off, I _ripped_ it apart. The pink garment scattering in many pieces. They were never going to be used again.

I finally got a glimpse of her sweet nectar. The view of it was so enticing and delectable. Her pink folds were already glistening wet with lust. I gazed at Orihime hungrily, my fingers already trailing upward towards her thigh, stopping just before they reached their destination. "Orihime, look at me," I repeated hotly once more.

And with that, I began stroking her womanhood. The first touch caused Orihime to cry out, a shiver of pleasure running through her being. My fingers caressed and prod her, drawing each and every one of her delicious moans. I eventually found her clit and started playing with it, making her cry out louder. Her hungry eyes never left me as I continued to play with her slit.

"Look at me," I panted throatily, wanting her eyes to keep watching me. I wanted a good look at her face as I proceeded to pleasure her, witnessing all of her cute expressions. "Don't stop looking." I slowly plunged one of my fingers in her depths.

"Ah! Eddie!" she hissed and spasmed, her hips bucking as she felt herself being filled. One of her silver orbs never leaving me, watching me thrust my fingers into her tight folds. She clawed at the sheets, her body glistening with sweat, an ecstatic expression on her face. She looked so damn sexy! I continued to spread her tight and warm passage. She tossed and turned her head as send waves and waves of pleasure through. I entered a second finger, stretching her further. She gasped heatedly, throwing out loudly, and moaning to the ceiling. I was pretty sure everyone in the hotel could hear her lustful cries. My manly pride inflated. Good! They could tell how good I was making her feel. Her hands flailing and clawing about.

I felt her walls tighten and constrict around my fingers. I immediately knew what was going to happen. I leaned forward until my mouth was right by her ear. "Don't hold back," I breathed in hotly. My thrusts becoming more powerful and fierce as her moans grew louder and louder by the minute. "Don't hold back, Orihime."

Within seconds, she exploded into my waiting hand, screaming my name out. Her juices gushed out as she bucked and spasmed. I removed my fingers, licking the white substance off my hand. "You taste so sweet, Orihime," I complimented her as I continued to clean my hand and fingers. One of my fingers still had a little bit of her juices left on it. An idea struck me and I prod it against her lips. Staring into my eyes, Orihime instantly knew what I wanted. Opening her mouth, she sucked on my finger greedily and licked it sensually, tasting herself. She was so fucking hot! I was glad I was the only one who could witness this sexy side of her.

I climbed back between her legs. My head made its course towards her wet folds. I breathed in the delicious scent of her womanhood. It glistened with her exploded juices. My face was pressed against her opening, her sweet stench invading my nose. I gripped her thighs spreading her legs further apart, breathing in more of her scent. Her pink nectar spread open for me to see all of its juicy glory. My burning eyes gazed up at Orihime's awaiting ones. "Look at me," I muttered huskily.

In that instance, I thrusted my tongue forward, my face pressed against her crotch as I greedily ate her out. "Eddie!" she cried out passionately my tongue prod the inside of her folds. I held her legs steady as I continued to sap at her flowing juices. She thrusted and bucked her hips, moving in line with my wandering tongue and mouth. I took in each and every one of my crush's enticing moans and cries, becoming more and more intoxicated in her sweet and unique taste as I eagerly drawed out more of her wonderful sounds. Her hips became more feverishly, and I knew she was reaching her limit. My tongue dived further in and soon enough, she moaned my name out loudly in ecstasy for everyone in the hotel to hear, her juices splashing into my mouth.

I leaned back away from her womanhood, absolutely satisfied. Orihime panted heavily as she tried to regain her breathing, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. I smirked, admiring her hot, glistening body and the cute, worn out expression on her face. _I_ made _my crush_ feel so good. But now it was time for the main course. My manhood was already hard and ready for her.

I climbed on top of her, my cock probing against her wet slit. We both moaned wantonly at the shiver of pleasure that coursed through us. If it felt this good with our privates simply touching, imagine how good it would feel once I'm inside of her.

She bucked her hips forward, trying to get me inside of her, only managing to rub our privates together. The lust, desire, and love shined brightly in her silvery orbs. We both panted with need, our crotches merely caressing each other. "I want you, Eddie," she moaned out heavenly. "I want you inside of me."

That's all the initiative I needed. I aimed and thrusted my hips forward, my cock filling her in one fell swoop. We both moaned at the delightful pleasure of being connected, of becoming one. I kissed her passionately, gently bucking inside of her. With every other thrust, she moaned quietly in my mouth. I propelled my manhood further into her wet folds. She was so tight around me. Soon enough, I felt her barrier. I was at the point of no return. I pulled back mostly until only my tip was left before thrusting forward in one fluid motion, breaking her barrier and taking her virginity. She cried out in pain, making me deepen the kiss, hoping to swallow up her distressing sounds and to ease her pain. I hated seeing her in pain.

I broke from the kiss, my dick continued to thrust deeper and deeper inside her. Her pain eventually disappeared and transformed into murmurs of pleasure. Her eyes were closed as she moaned and cried my name out quietly and repeatedly as I kept on sending her waves of pleasure.

"Orihime, look at me," I grunted out lustfully. I wanted to see every emotion she expressed as I rode her to the height of ecstasy. Her gray orbs cracked half way open, enough for me the hazy yearning and burning desire in them. I was pretty sure the same emotions were clear as day in my eyes as well. The only sounds were our wanton moans and groans as our flesh slapped against each other in an erotic display of passion.

She screamed, her arms reaching forward and wrapped me and her hands clawed against my back as my thrusts became harder and faster. My chest were crushing her breasts as I continued to pound inside her, my movement becoming more frantic by the minute.

"Ah! Ah, Eddie!" Orihime cried out to the ceiling passionately when I hit a particular spot. Her legs threw themselves around me, holding me tightly in place as I repeatedly tried to aim for that spot that made her moan out my name so intensely. Her hands desperately clawed at my back, drawing out rivlets of blood. I grunted, feeling her tight walls constrict me as I pistoned in her with reckless abandon. She leaned her head forward, pressing her lips against mine in a hungry and lustful kiss which I eagerly returned.

Her moans started to become more hectic and louder with each second. I was pretty sure by this point, we woke the whole hotel up. The bed rocked and creaked with a deafening noise as I roughly pounded her into the sheets with the force of bullet like a crazed man lost in his lust for pleasure. I could feel myself about to explode, releasing all I have inside her. And judging by Orihime's moans and wails, she was reaching her limit as well. Of course I knew the consequences of what would happen if I released inside her. I studied up on human biology. I know where babies came from. But my mind was too hazy with lust and passion, too fuzzy to think straight. All I could think about was this euphoric waves of pleasure we were both experiencing. The thought of Orihime becoming pregnant after this was the last thing on my mind. "Oh! Eddie!" Not when I have her screaming my name so sexily.

I felt her walls tighten around me. My member was beginning to expand. Our movements became faster, rougher, harder, and more hectic. Our moans and groans grew more labored and turned into heavy pants by the minute. Almost there! Almost there! I was getting ready to release my load.

Orihime screamed out in ecstasy when she reached her climax. I followed suit, yelling out her name, and shooting my seed deep inside her womb, painting her walls white. I stayed still inside her until every last drop of my essence was completely unloaded in her. Consequences be damned.

Eventually, I went limp and pulled out from her. Her womanhood was overflowing with our combined juices. My body was too tired to move, but I had just enough energy to fall into the sheets beside. We were both covered in sweat. The musty stench of our lovemaking permeated the room. We were both so tired, panting heavily, but we were so happy.

Orihime's silver eyes were lit up with love, her endearing smile as bright as day. She leaned forward giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Eddie," she whispered with all love in the world.

"I love you too, Orihime," I muttered in return, all my feelings for her gushing out. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. I threw the blanket over us. Not a second later, we both fell into a peaceful and blissful slumber.

* * *

"Eddie! Eddie! Wake up!"

I felt something gently shake my shoulder. I stirred awake. My eyelids slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the room. I groggily turned my head to see Orihime staring at me. She was dressed in a white blouse and a yellow skirt.

I confused for moment, wondering why wasn't she in bed next to me. Or perhaps she woke up before me and got dressed.

"Time for breakfast, Eddie," Orihime announced.

I blankly nodded my head, throwing the blanket off me. What I saw puzzled me even more. Why was I in my clothes? I was pretty sure I was naked when I feel asleep. Did somebody dress me while I was unconscious? Who did?

Then everything fluttered into the forefront of my mind. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Uh, Eddie? What's that stain in the front of your pants?" she asked curiously.

I looked down and resist the urge to yelp in panic, hastily covering the wet spot with a pillow. There was no way I was telling Orihime I had a wet dream about her. I would die of humiliation and embarrassment! "Nothing!" I replied frantically. "I-I'll be in the bathroom!"

I hurriedly dashed out the room before she could offer a reply.

Orihime merely stared in confusion when Ed left the room in a panicked hurry, wondering what has gotten into him.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's it! I hoped you enjoyed this spicy, juicy Edward/Orihime lemon. This has nothing to do with "The Flower Princess and the Alchemist". That story only inspired me to make a lemon of this pairing because it's so rare. But my real inspiration came from the fact that I've been reading too many doujinshi lately. I tried making my own, but I suck at drawing, so writing a lemon was the best I got. Yes, I'm a pervert. Drop a like, comment, and review, if you enjoyed this hot, steamy goodness. Now, if you'll excuse, I'm off to read more doujinshi.)**


End file.
